


What Were You Expecting

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Matt and Karen meet for coffee and business. Karen teases him, Matt gets revenge by showing her his rough side.





	What Were You Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a loose follow up to my previous work Down to Business, expect a couple of references to that :)

"Hey"

"Hey" Karen greeted Matt as he approached the table, somehow managing to sneak up on her as she'd been people watching out of the window. He slid into the seat opposite her, their legs clashing briefly. The last time they saw eachother a couple of days ago he had made her world explode on the couch in his apartment and she had relished in replaying every moment of it in her head since and of course, she hoped that she had been on his mind just as much. They were here having agreed to meet at the diner for coffee at 1pm before a veiwing with Foggy at 2, hopeful that they would soon be moving into a new office space.

"How are you doing?" Matt folded his cane and placed in down beside him.

"I'm good. Better now." She squeezed his hand, "I ordered you the usual," she said, just as the waitress brought over their two coffees. Matt thanked her politely, making his usual charming small talk, Karen observed how differently he acted now that he was Matt Murdock, suited and collared. She thought about how little of his body was revealed through his daily attire, how he held his posture ridged, how he looked professional, respectable. Like a a lawyer should be, she supposed. But the shirt and tie was a costume too, she realised, and just like the red suit it only revealed a tantalisingly small piece of him, something he was very aware of and very good at. Maybe, _maybe_ she was actually a little offended that he was hiding that part of himself so well and yet she was positively unable to conceal her own feelings, the heat between her legs building as she thought about him burried deep inside her.

"Can't you remember what happened the last time we drank coffee Miss page?" Matt broke her train of thought and her cheeks flushed pink. Oh _God_. _Miss_ _page_. She bit her lip remembering how he had called her that during sex and now, apparently she had been conditioned to become aroused when he said it. She felt his other hand slide over her bare knee beneath the table.

"Takeout at my place tonight?" He sounded so calm. Karen felt as though she was breathing like a freight train.

"Sure. Shall I come over at 7?"

"7 it is."

"Am I bringing dessert?" She mused.

"Umm." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Probably don't want to be to full."

The background chit chat of the people filling the diner seemed to suddenly fade, drowned out by the beating of her own pulse in her ears. She looked at Matt smirking at her across the table. He was so _smug_. Always in control. Always making her blush. How fun it would be to make him blush, she thought. After all she would only have to whisper for him to hear it, the only tragic thing being that they had to be somewhere in less than half an hour.

Karen flashed Matt a flirtatious smile, "I'm actually glad you said that because I can think of _other_ _things_ I could have for dessert."

Matt grinned wide and then bit it back, pouting his lips. "Yeah? Well why don't you tell me what's on the menu?" His intonation kept the true nature of their conversation between the two of them. She leaned one elbow on the table while she stretched the other underneath it feeling his muscled thigh tightly hugging the fabric of his suit pants keeping her eyes fixed on him to gage his reaction. He darted his tongue out from between his lips as she whispered low, "I didn't get time to taste you properly last time".

He cleared his throat, leaning in, "Tell me more" he encouraged her.

"You want me to tell you what I'd like to do to you?" She purred.

"I _would_ like that." Karen lifted his hand up to her mouth and pressed his knuckles to her lips, looking to around to check if anyone was paying any particular mind to them. She uncurled his fingers and trailed them over her lips before taking two of them and sucking them into her mouth gently swilling her tongue around them and watching as Matt allowed her to tease him. She saw herself in the reflection of his glasses finding that she quite enjoyed watching herself perform for him.

"She's coming back," Matt whispered. Karen released his fingers just as the waitress came round again to collect their nearly empty cups.

"It appears you might have some skills Miss Page," he said, lips curled, hearing the waitress move out of ear shot again.

"Would be a shame to let talent like that go to waste"

Karen leaned in "I wish I could show you _right_ _now_ " she whispered.

"I would taste every _inch_ of you."

Matt furrowed his brow " _Shit_.." He found his trousers suddenly tight around his growing erection.

She continued, a look of mischief on her face, "I'd let you _fuck_ my mouth until you came."

"You can come _anywhere_ _you_ _want_ _Matt_ " she breathed, squeezing his thigh again.

Matt was biting down hard on his lower lip. He cleared his throat as he readjusted his cock to sit more comfortably within the inconvenient confines of his clothes, Karen peered around again to make sure no one was watching their antics.

"You're a _bad_ girl Karen page" Matt finally spoke. "But we have to meet foggy in 5 minutes.. " He lowered his voice while straightening out his tie, "and you better believe that if it wasnt for that I would take you back to my place right now and _fuck_ _you_ _senseless_."

Karen bit back a moan. The throbbing between her legs was making it hard to care about anything except being naked up against Matt's body.

"I don't know if I can wait.." she said quietly.

Matt got up, adjusted his pants, unflipped his cane, and held his hand out to Karen. "Worth it I promise " he smirked.

* * *

 

Karen stood outside Matt's apartment door. A position she had become quite familiar with as of late. It was exactly 7pm, just like they'd arranged. They had parted ways after the veiwing and it had felt like a long few hours. Matt answered the door seconds after she knocked, still wearing his work shirt which was unbuttoned to his mid chest, his sleeves were rolled up above his elbows and his tie was undone, hanging around his shoulders. Karen stepped in shyly as she always seemed to do and hung up her coat and bag neither of them breaking the heavy silence. Matt waited for her to turn round and face him, zoning in on her space taking her face in his hands, and kissing her roughly. He pushed her back up against the wall of the entrance hall with a thud that Matt felt resonate through his hands as they gripped her small waist, rutting his hips up against her, pinning her to the cold hard surface.

"I've been waiting all day for this",he growled as he nipped her ear lobe between his teeth, she felt his stubble scrape pleasantly at her skin.

"Me too" she managed to murmer between kisses. She tore at the fastening on his pants frantically, panting, finally unzipping them to grasp at at his cock still caught beneath his boxers. Not wasting any time, Matt hiked her skirt up to the crease of her thighs hearing some of the stitches in the fabric rip as he did so, now he was tasting that intoxicating scent in the air telling him that she was ready. She wanted him, and he wanted her.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you this time Karen" he shoved his hand between her legs, she inhaled sharply, tugging her underwear to one side, "I'm going to _fuck_ _you_ _rough_ and _hard_ " he slid his fingers over her wet center, rubbing her swollen clit causing her to throw her head back against the wall.

"That's what you want isn't it? You little _tease_ " he purred hungrily. Karen bucked her hips, splaying her hands across Matt's back, the heat from his muscled body building up under the thin shirt that clung tight around his shoulders.

" _Yes_ Matt _please_ yes" she whimpered hooking her thigh around his waist giving him enough of a hint, he pulled out his cock while his skillful tongue kept her attention on his mouth her head dizzy from arousal as he pushed himself into her hot wet flesh his hands on her thighs as she felt him drag up into her stretching her open with a pleasant sting that snatched a sharp gasp of air from her mouth. Matt moaned into her shoulder as he began to move inside her, his pants pooling around his ankles.

" _Fuck_ Matt, oh _God_ " her skin flushing pink and hot.

Matt shifted his weight and picked up her other thigh up gripping it hard, slamming into her deeper, her feet wrapping round him now for leverage as he drove her into the wall, the friction starting to rub her blouse off of her shoulders exposing her bare skin to the gritty, unfinished surface. Matt was panting hard from exertion, Karen encouraged him "Matt, _plea_ -please, _harder_ " it was difficult to speak with her body jolting so violently, she gripped at chunks of his shirt, pinching the skin beneath hard enough to leave bruises. He forced his tongue back into her mouth to shut her up, their teeth clashing, accidentally pinching her lip as he forced her up and down, it was enough to draw a little blood the taste of which was like nectar on Matt's tongue causing him to lap at her lips again, low grunts escaping him as he felt his cock twitch in need of release.

"You better hurry up and come for me, _sweetheart_ " his voice was hot and raspy against her ear.

" _Oh, god, fuck, Matt, right there kee- keep going_ ", Karen cried out her eyes rolling back into her head, he hissed as he tried to hold himself back for a few more seconds feeling her clench her around him, her body quivering as she panted his name again again his rhythm becoming sloppy, uncoordinated, as he moaned deeply, spilling into her, his orgasm leaving his ears ringing with static and his white shirt now like a transparent film over his back.

He let her down gently, her knees close to buckling as she tried to stand on her own feet again, she looks over Matt in his sweat drenched shirt with his naked thighs exposed, she's pretty sure shes never seen anything sexier and certainly never in her life has she experienced sex like she has with him. And now he was back to being sweet, awkward Matt, touching her face and asking if shes okay, "Did I hurt you?" He asks smoothing down her dress.

"No, Matt you didn't." She reassures him _. I love you_  the words almost slip from her lips, but not quite.

"Well..Shall we get this takeout then? I'm starving". 


End file.
